404musicfandomcom-20200214-history
Pleas of the Living Dead Men
"Pleas of the Living Dead Men" is a song by 404 off his tenth studio album, Every Hour. Lyrics Flynn's a dancing puppet Actor on a budget Always wanted to make it in the theatre world But he never can beat out those pretty girls Audience laughter Is coming after Some fucked-up lines and a blushed-out face Critics afterwards call the performance "a disgrace" He goes home at night No one by his side He thought he'd meet a girl on the extravagant stage The kind who's smart and the kind who's brave But his home is silent The roles are minor Never talks to the performers who are by his side Never bothers to act, never bothers to try And his paycheck is never what he really wants The shows he's in are never really fun Audition process is always a regret He's on that stage and he wishes he were dead But the cheers are loud every single time He can pretend they're cheering for him But he knows it's a dream, and it isn't fine He goes home and drinks some gin One night's show, he buys a ticket Sits in the audience, wants to miss it It's a requirement to be right there A woman sits in a nearby chair And turns her face to talk to Flynn She says she recognizes him She asks him how his life has been He says he doesn't wanna talk about it Her face becomes more sympathetic He thinks she thinks he's real pathetic He says, "Okay, if you really wanna know" She says "I do," and he turns to her and says Hey baby, I'm dead inside Don't wanna live, but I just can't die I'm bein' chased, but there's nowhere to hide Please let me in your life this time Nick's a 16-year-old He wants to be home-schooled High school's nothin' but a fuckin' mess Always under attack, always under stress His mom's a pill-popper His dad's an alcoholic He sinks in his desk to avoid the fights It's not much to live, but it's enough to survive In his secluded bedroom He's feels so consumed His only friends are never there for him And he's always wanted to have a girlfriend But it'll never happen It's just a daydream He's never been bullied, but he wants to be Every other single loner sure seems to be But he's just gonna have to be unique Always gonna be a loser, always gonna be a freak Without the proper attitude At least the losers in the movies are sometimes cool But his life isn't even that He never asks for anything more But at least he isn't short and fat He's at least got that going for He goes to the gym to watch the game The school is hosting their basketball team On the bleachers, he feels insecure A girl sits down, he knows her She's an acquaintance that he's talked to before She says "hi," he looks down, he says nothing, he frowns She says "hi" again, maybe he didn't hear her After all, she's a high school senior Perhaps being two years younger than her Makes it awkward for him here He looks up and turns to her And says, "yes I know, you're here," and shouts Hey baby, I'm dead inside Don't wanna live, but I just can't die I'm bein' chased, but there's nowhere to hide Please let me in your life this time Carlos works the night shift At a grocery store There's no one to talk to when the lights go out Just stackin' boxes with his headphones out Got to be careful The work is a handful Every single mistake he ever has Is a cause for his boss to fire his ass His girlfriend left him He doesn't know what he did The time alone at night eats at him As he thinks about how he might've hurt Caroline At 3:00 A.M. he Is halfway finished There's nothing there to interest him Or to call him back, or to call him friend And he cries himself to sleep each day He can't help that he feels betrayed That his college degree that promised him change Well, he didn't like it, anyway But his life was only getting started He thought he was in the clear But his boss constantly calls him retarded He has to accept that he's here So he takes a road trip out-of-town To find another girl around He knows it's hopeless, he's a goddamn deadbeat That no girl would want to meet He goes to a bar at the time he works And he sits right down next to a girl Who is downing shots of vodka He asks for her name, she says "Ivanka" He says, "Ivanka, you've got to hear me out, I've been searching for anyone who will listen, when I say" Hey baby, I'm dead inside Don't wanna live, but I just can't die I'm bein' chased, but there's nowhere to hide Please let me in your life this time Category:Songs